Sniffles Tickles Lumpy
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Sniffles decides to perform a ticklish experiment on Lumpy. Be careful, this is one of those fanfics that's so cute, it hurts.


"Hey, Lumpy!" Sniffles called. "Excuse me, would you come over here for a second, please?"

Once he heard his voice, Lumpy turned his head to look at Sniffles, and then walked over to him. Once he got close enough to him, he stopped.

"Sure. What is it?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I'd like you to come to my house for a bit," said Sniffles.

Lumpy thought about this for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Sniffles didn't explain why he wanted him there in the first place, but Lumpy didn't question it. Maybe he just wanted to play with him or something.

As soon as Lumpy and Sniffles arrived at Sniffles' house, Sniffles took Lumpy into the lab. Lumpy raised an eyebrow in curiosity as they entered the room.

"What are we doing here?" Lumpy asked.

"Let's say that I'd like to perform an experiment on you," Sniffles said with a smile.

"Okay, but what kind of experiment?"

"Oh, you'll see, Lumpy..." Sniffles replied.

But what Lumpy didn't know was that Sniffles wanted to have some fun with him, as part of the experiment itself.

Sniffles pointed to one of his tables, which he had cleared off prior to Lumpy's visit. "I'd like you to lay down on that table, please."

Lumpy did as he was told. He walked over to the table, sat down on it, and then lay down on it. His feet were sticking out on one end of the table. A mischievous smile slowly appeared on Sniffles' face as he pulled out a long rope and a pair of handcuffs.

He walked over to Lumpy, who looked at him in confusion. As gently as he could, Sniffles tied Lumpy's ankles together with the rope. Then he took Lumpy's hands, held them over his head and locked them into place with the handcuffs. Lumpy tried to move, but couldn't break free. A drop of sweat poured down his face.

"Um, Sniffles? What's going on?" Lumpy sounded nervous about this. "Are you gonna hurt me?!"

"Of course not, silly," said Sniffles. "I'd never do that. I'd just like you to keep still during this experiment, that's all. Trust me, you're gonna be fine!"

Lumpy sighed with relief when he heard that. He calmed down and stopped struggling.

"That's better. Ready?"

"I guess." Lumpy nodded.

Sniffles winked at him in response, and walked over to the end of the table. Even though he had told Lumpy to stay calm, the moose could still feel his heart racing. What was his friend up to?

It was then that the experiment - or so Sniffles described it - began.

Sniffles raised his forefinger up for Lumpy to see, and then placed it right on the sole of Lumpy's foot. He gently began to stroke his finger up and down, watching for Lumpy's reaction.

Lumpy's eyes shot opened as a smile appeared on his face. Sniffles' finger was tickling his foot, and he needed to laugh. But Lumpy personally didn't want to laugh, so he tried not to. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he took some deep breaths through his nose.

Sniffles giggled a bit from watching Lumpy's reaction, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hear him laugh. Sniffles moved his forefinger to the tips of Lumpy's toes and wiggled his finger on one of them.

Lumpy kept trying to hold back his laughter, but a mild but audible giggle escaped him when he felt Sniffles touch his toes.

"...Hee!"

Lumpy curled his toes and tried to jerk them away from Sniffles, but he couldn't get his feet to move. Sniffles smiled and giggled some more. He must have been getting close to one of Lumpy's ticklish spots.

"Aww, are you ticklish?" Sniffles asked, playfully.

Lumpy shook his head in denial, but it was pretty clear that he was lying. Sniffles could see it in his eyes, and he was going to tickle him into laughing. He slowly inserted the side of his forefinger in between two of Lumpy's toes.

Lumpy was smiling very widely, but still fighting the urge to laugh. Some tears were forming in his eyes, and some sweat was pouring down his forehead. Sniffles quickly swiped his forefinger out from Lumpy's toes.

"Hehehehe...!" Lumpy giggled audibly as he squirmed around a little, wiggling his toes.

Sniffles stopped tickling Lumpy's toes and thought to himself for a minute. Maybe there was some other place on Lumpy's body that was more ticklish. Or at the very least, harder for him to resist laughing from upon being tickled. Sniffles walked up to the side of Lumpy as the moose looked at him nervously. Sniffles placed his forefinger right underneath Lumpy's arm and wiggled it around gently.

Lumpy tried not to laugh again, but a couple of giggles escaped him. "Hee... Hehe..."

"Lumpy?" Sniffles continued to tickle his underarm slowly. "You can laugh if you need to. It's okay."

Despite this, however, Lumpy continued to giggle, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud for as long as he could.

"Hehe... Hehehe...!"

"Hmm, he's still not laughing," Sniffles thought to himself, but then got an idea. "I think I know where his tickle spot is..."

Sniffles pulled his forefinger away, then looked over at Lumpy's belly. He smiled mischievously as he raised one of his hands for Lumpy to see. He began to stroke Lumpy's belly very gently with his forefinger.

Lumpy finally lost it and started laughing. "Hahahahahaha!"

"There we go!" Sniffles said to himself in satisfaction. With that, he switched from just using his forefinger to all of the fingers on his hand to tickle Lumpy's tummy.

"Hahaha, hahahahahahahaha!" Lumpy squirmed around a little as he laughed, twitching his stomach involuntarily.

"S-Sniffles! Hahaha, it tickles! Hahahahahaha!"

"I know." Sniffles giggled as he listened to Lumpy's laughter. It just sounded really cute and adorable.

After a few seconds of tickling Lumpy's belly, Sniffles moved his forefinger to his belly button and poked it gently. For a split second, Lumpy giggled a bit more loudly than the last few times he had giggled. Then Sniffles inserted his finger into his navel and wiggled it around, causing Lumpy's laughter to increase.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy laughed harder as he squirmed around even more. "AHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sniffles continued to tickle Lumpy's belly button for a few seconds, but then he pulled his finger out of it. Lumpy panted several times, trying to catch his breath, and Sniffles let him do so.

"Thank... you..." Lumpy said, his words being punctuated by his gasps.

Sniffles giggled in response. "Your laugh is adorable," he stated, causing Lumpy to blush.

They then waited until Lumpy had caught his breath, and had stopped panting. The moose could see Sniffles smiling excitedly at him. Sniffles then placed his hands on Lumpy's sides and began tickling him there, wiggling his fingers around at a fast speed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy squirmed around constantly as he laughed loudly.

"Hee hee! Tickle-tickle~!" Sniffles giggled to himself as he continued to tickle Lumpy, teasing him playfully.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy's face was turning a little red, and tears were coming out of his eyes. "IT TICKLES SO MUHUHUHUCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After about thirty seconds of tickling Lumpy's sides, Sniffles finally pulled his hands away from them to give Lumpy another break. Lumpy lay where he was, panting as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Are you alright, Lumpy?" Sniffles asked.

"Yeah... just a little tired." Lumpy continued to gasp as he responded. He was trying as hard as he could, but he didn't know if he would be able to catch his breath at this rate.

But after a couple of minutes had gone by, Lumpy stopped panting, and his face lost its red tinge. His eyes stopped watering. Sniffles then reached over to Lumpy's upper body and tickled under his arm with his forefinger.

"Hehehehe!" Lumpy giggled and squirmed a little. Sniffles used the other fingers on his hand to keep tickling Lumpy, but he only giggled more. "Hehehehehehehehe!"

Sniffles pulled his hand away from Lumpy's underarm and thought to himself for a moment. Suddenly, he got an idea and pulled out a long, white feather.

As soon as he saw him holding it, Lumpy cringed in fear. "You wouldn't..."

Sniffles only smirked in response. Holding the feather by its shaft, he moved the feather right under Lumpy's arm and began to tickle his armpit. And that got the response he was going for.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Lumpy laughed loudly and wriggled his body around like crazy. Normally, having his armpits tickled would only make him giggle, but if they were tickled with a feather, he would lose it and break down into a laughing fit.

"That's better!" Sniffles said to himself.

He continued to tickle Lumpy's underarm with the feather, listening to his laughter. He wiggled the feather everywhere under his arm, but no matter what, Lumpy just kept on laughing from how much it tickled. After a few seconds of this, Sniffles removed the feather, but then placed it under Lumpy's other arm and began to tickle it as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Lumpy gasped for a split second. "AHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You like my feather, Lumpy?" Sniffles rotated the feather under Lumpy's arm, making him laugh even more.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy responded.

After about ten seconds of this, Sniffles pulled the feather away from Lumpy's armpit and let him breathe. Lumpy panted several times, trying to catch his breath. He was blushing hard due to the tickling he had gone through.

"I knew you were going to use one of those," Lumpy commented.

Sniffles giggled in response. "How couldn't I?"

Lumpy responded with some more heavy breathing, still trying to catch his breath. Like he had been several times already, he managed to stop panting. But no sooner than he did, Sniffles began to wiggle the tip of the feather right on Lumpy's belly.

"Goochie-goochie-goo~!"

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy began to laugh uncontrollably as he squirmed around constantly. "THAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I know, right?" Sniffles giggled as he inserted the feather into Lumpy's belly button and began to tickle it as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* AAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lumpy was blushing a deep red, and he squirmed everywhere as Sniffles tickled his belly button. After about ten seconds of this, Sniffles pulled the feather out of Lumpy's navel, and began to tickle the side of his belly. Lumpy's laughter continued as tears came out of his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy twitched his belly, trying to get his side away from Sniffles' feather, but it didn't work. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sniffles blushed a little to himself as he ran the feather up and down the side of Lumpy's tummy. After a few seconds of this, he stopped tickling that side, but then switched to tickling the other side for a few seconds, and so on. Lumpy continued to laugh hard as he did so. He couldn't help himself, he was extremely ticklish - even more so when a feather was the one tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SNIHIHIHIHIHIFFLES! *gasp* THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLES SO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I know it does!" Sniffles responded. "Then again, I AM using a feather, so... yeah."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After a long minute of tickling Lumpy's sides, Sniffles finally pulled the feather away from his body to give him a break. Lumpy lay where he was, gasping and panting uncontrollably. His face had regained its deep red tinge from before, sweat was pouring down his face, and tears were streaming down his eyes.

As Lumpy struggled to catch his breath, Sniffles took out his notepad and wrote something in it with a pencil. As soon as he was finished, he put them down and looked at Lumpy. He had caught some of his breath, but his eyes were still watering. Sniffles wiped the tears off of Lumpy's face with a tissue.

"It's okay, Lumpy, you're doing great," Sniffles reassured him.

"I'm... not even sad," Lumpy pointed out.

"I know." Sniffles smiled at him, and then held his feather for Lumpy to see. "You ready for more?"

"I guess..."

Before Lumpy could stop himself from saying that, it was too late. Sniffles began to wiggle the feather right on Lumpy's ribcage. Lumpy reacted instantly, first with a squeal of surprise, and then laughter.

"EEEEEK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aww. Is this one of your tickle spots?" Sniffles asked playfully.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Giggling to himself, Sniffles ran the feather up and down one side of Lumpy's ribcage. Every few seconds, he switched to the other side, then to the other side, and so on.

"Tickle-tickle-tickle~!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy laughed as he wiggled around from the tickling sensation.

After about half a minute of this, Sniffles stopped and removed the feather from Lumpy's ribcage. Lumpy panted several times, trying to catch his breath. Sniffles looked on as he did so, giggling to himself. He was really enjoying this.

When Lumpy finally caught his breath, Sniffles looked down at his feet and smiled mischievously. He placed his free hand on Lumpy's ankles, despite that they were already still. Lumpy looked up at him, nervously.

"Please, don't... tickle me there...!" Lumpy begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sniffles asked with an audible giggle. "Is it your tickle spot?"

Lumpy nodded hastily for a few moments, but Sniffles only giggled more in response. He began to wiggle the feather up and down Lumpy's foot, teasing him playfully as he did so.

"Goochie-goochie-goo!"

Just the sensation of the tickles, followed by Sniffles' dialogue, caused Lumpy to explode with laughter. Being tickled with a feather was already enough for him to take, but being tickle-teased like that certainly didn't help, either.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy flailed around crazily as he laughed uncontrollably. He twitched his feet and curled his toes as he tried to get them away from Sniffles' feather, but he kept tickling his soles. "THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The whole time he laughed, Lumpy was blushing hard and crying with laughter. Sniffles blushed as well, and he was giggling audibly. He couldn't help himself, Lumpy was so cute when he was getting tickled and laughing.

And so Sniffles kept tickling Lumpy's foot, rubbing the feather up and down from the heel to the arch. It seemed as though Lumpy would laugh no matter what part of his feet were tickled. After well over a minute of this, Sniffles moved the feather to Lumpy's other foot and tickled it in the same way, for roughly the same time. And Lumpy didn't laugh any less than he did moments ago.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lumpy continued to squirm around, wiggling his feet and toes helplessly. If he weren't restrained like this, he most likely would've tried tickling Sniffles in return.

Sniffles then moved the feather up to Lumpy's toes and brushed them gently. Lumpy squealed with laughter as tears came out of his eyes.

"EEEEEEEK! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"This must be a tickle spot...!" Sniffles said, playfully. He continued to tickle underneath Lumpy's toes, listening to his loud laughter. He couldn't help but giggle to himself as Lumpy wiggled his toes around.

After a few seconds of this, Sniffles removed the feather from Lumpy's toes. Then, however, he held one of Lumpy's toes and slowly inserted the side of the feather between his first and second toes. Lumpy smirked at first, but then Sniffles pulled the feather out from between his toes, tickling them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Lumpy twitched his feet as he laughed loudly for a few seconds. Sniffles looked on, giggling to himself and letting Lumpy laugh. Once he had stopped, however, Sniffles inserted the feather between Lumpy's second and third toes, and pulled it out slowly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think I know where his weakness is..." Sniffles thought to himself as he smiled mischievously.

He held one of Lumpy's feet, inserted the feather between Lumpy's toes and pulled it out quickly. Lumpy responded immediately - he laughed loudly, twitching his feet and wiggling his toes.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While he was laughing, Sniffles continued to brush the feather in and out from between his toes, tickling him even more. Lumpy was blushing hard as tears came out of his eyes. He didn't have much time to catch his breath due to his laughter. This felt like true torture to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SNIFFLES, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! DON'T DO THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sniffles asked with a giggle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M TOO TICKLISH THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Lumpy responded. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I know, hee hee!" Sniffles responded.

Sniffles continued to tickle between Lumpy's toes for about half a minute. Lumpy was laughing uncontrollably, squirming around and wiggling his toes. His face was pouring with sweat, but his eyes were pouring with tears.

"THAAAAAATTTT TIIIIICKLEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Lumpy managed to call out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

After what felt like forever, Sniffles finally stopped and pulled the feather away from Lumpy's toes. Lumpy began to pant constantly, trying desperately to catch his breath. His entire face was a very deep red. Sniffles reached over to him and released his hands from the handcuffs that they had been in.

Lumpy immediately sat up, holding his toes with one hand and covering his chest with the other. His feet and toes felt like they had become even more ticklish than they already were. He couldn't concentrate on that, however; he felt so tired after all of the tickling.

"Thank... you..." Lumpy said.

"You're welcome." Sniffles smiled at him innocently.

Lumpy continued to pant as he tried to soothe his over-tickled soles. It helped a little, but not much. Luckily, he managed to catch his breath after a few minutes had gone by. Sniffles helped him off the table and back onto the floor before he spoke again.

"I personally can't believe how ticklish you are, Lumpy," Sniffles stated. "It seems to me, you'll laugh no matter where I tickle you!"

"Really?" Lumpy raised an eyebrow. "Even my, um..."

"May I guess?" Sniffles poked the end of Lumpy's nose very gently with his forefinger. "Your nose?"

Lumpy blushed and placed his hand over his nose. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, my nose." Lumpy gave a slight sniffle as his nose quivered a little.

"Aww. What's the matter?" Sniffles asked playfully. "Did that hurt?"

"No, it didn't." Lumpy sniffled again and pulled his hand away from his nose. His nostrils were flaring a little. "It actually tickled..."

Lumpy's nose and nostrils continued to twitch for a few moments, but in small amounts. Sniffles smiled and giggled to himself as he looked on.

"Are you gonna sneeze?" Sniffles wanted to know.

"I don't think so." Lumpy rubbed his nose a little, trying to get it to stop tickling.

Sniffles slowly held up his feather for Lumpy to see.

"Would you like me to tickle your nose and help you sneeze?" asked Sniffles.

Lumpy thought about this for a moment. He wasn't sure about the idea, but it occurred to him that Sniffles hadn't tickled his nose at all during the tickling session that Lumpy had been through. And now Sniffles had poked his nose, and created a mild tickling sensation. Lumpy nodded his head in agreement.

Sniffles raised the feather to the end of Lumpy's nose and began to wiggle it back and forth. Lumpy's nostrils started to flare up in response. At first, it was hard to notice, but as Sniffles continued, they grew to a larger, more visible size. Lumpy giggled at first from the tickling sensation, but stopped after a few seconds. The base of his nose began to quiver, and his breath began to hitch.

"Aaah... Aaaaaaaaaah..."

Lumpy tilted his neck back slightly as he inhaled. But Sniffles continued to tickle his nose, bringing the feather back to his ticklish nostrils whenever he pulled them away from it. And that made them flare up even more.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAH..." Lumpy tilted his neck further back as his eyes closed involuntarily. His snout was quivering, and his nostrils were flaring to several times their normal size. If Sniffles were paying attention, he would have been able to see the insides of Lumpy's nose - not that he wanted to. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Following this inhale, Sniffles decided that Lumpy's nose had had enough tickling. He pulled the feather away from Lumpy's nose, and then took a few steps backward. He plugged his ears as he watched Lumpy with an excited expression. He had high expectations for this sneeze. A final inhale later, Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, nose twitching and nostrils flaring madly, and then he exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his upper body forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of saliva spraying out of his mouth and nose. Even though the sneeze was large and loud, releasing it felt great. Sniffles couldn't help but blush as he heard the sneeze. He thought that it was absolutely adorable, even though it was probably the opposite.

Once Lumpy had recovered from the sneeze, he tilted his upper body back to its normal position. He sniffled and rubbed his nose a few times with his forefinger, as he would after almost every one of his sneezes. Seeing him do this caused Sniffles to blush even more.

"Gesundheit, Lumpy~!" said Sniffles.

"Th-thank you..." Lumpy said as he continued to rub his nose. He took another sniffle, this one being a bit deeper and louder than the last one.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sniffles wanted to know.

"Yeah..." Lumpy nodded a little. "That was just a big sneeze. Nothing too bad."

"Would you like a tissue?"

"Yes, please..."

In response, Sniffles walked up to Lumpy, pulled out a tissue and offered it to him. Lumpy removed his forefinger from his nose, took the tissue, turned away from Sniffles and blew his nose for one second. He didn't have to do it again; that was enough to take care of it. Lumpy continued to sniffle as he wiped his nose with the tissue for a while.

"I'm sorry, Lumpy," Sniffles apologized, "I just wanted to see you sneeze."

"It's alright. I kind of like to sneeze..." Lumpy looked away and blushed a little as he admitted that.

"You do?" Sniffles raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mostly because it feels good. Oh, and thanks for helping me get my sneeze out, Sniffles."

"You're welcome, Lumpy." Sniffles smiled at him. "It seems as though getting your nose tickled will make you sneeze, rather than laugh, but that's no problem."

"Well, my nose is really sensitive, so yeah," Lumpy replied. "Lots of things can make me sneeze if they tickle my nose."

"I can tell."

"But to be honest..." Lumpy added, "I had a lot of fun getting tickled and being made to sneeze."

"Did you?" Sniffles almost blushed as he heard that. "I did, too."

"Yeah, and I personally can't wait to do it again." Lumpy blushed as well.

"Me, neither," Sniffles agreed.

Despite that Sniffles had tickled Lumpy several times before, this was the first time he had performed a tickling-related experiment on him. They both enjoyed it greatly, however. Lumpy loved to be tickled, and Sniffles loved to be the one tickling him.

It was a match made in heaven, except one among friends.


End file.
